Gue Bukan Humu!
by Yoshina Vanatala
Summary: Sementara Len tertawa jahat dan Gakupo pun turut menyeringai misterius, Kaito punya firasat buruk mengenai taruhan ini. (Yaoi, Humu, Lemon nanggung, OOC. More warning inside.) #HomoKalianSemua


Pagi hari, Shion Kaito yang masih berada di atas tempat tidurnya pun baru saja membuka matanya ketika dia tiba-tiba sadar bahwa ada seseorang di sebelahnya.

Dia melirik, dan dia terkejut bahwa orang itu adalah seseorang yang kelasnya berdekatan dengan kelas miliknya, Kamui Gakupo.

Yang menjadi permasalahannya adalah—kenapa dia tidak memakai baju?

Pemuda itu buru-buru memeriksa dirinya sendiri. Dan menjerit sekeras mungkin.

* * *

.

.

.

.

* * *

**Gue Bukan Humu!**

Seluruh karakter di sini adalah hak milik Yamaha Coorporation beserta perusahaan lainnya.

* * *

**WARNING** : **Lemon. Yaoi.** Adegan anu-anu (?). Bisa jadi **shounen-ai**. Abstrak. OOC. AU. **Humu** alias homo. Bahasa meme bertebaran. slight KaiMiku GakuLuka. main **GakuKai.** Rating telah menjelaskan semuanya, dan saya sudah memperingatkan!

Kesamaan ide harap dimaklumi. Jika hal itu terjadi, maka saya minta maaf sebesar-besarnya. Tapi sumpah, ini asli coretpengalamandidunianyatacoret imajinasi saya.

* * *

**Happy Reading.**

* * *

.

.

.

.

* * *

"Kaito-san~"

"Hah? Apa, Len?" Kaito baru tersadar setelah beberapa kali dipanggil oleh Kagamine Len, teman sekelasnya di kelas 2-B ini. Dia mengubah posisi tangannya yang semula memangku dagunya, lalu ia melipatnya di atas meja.

"Masih teler, heh? Habis ulangan matematika 5 soal yang beranak-pinak?" Len terkekeh pelan, matanya terlihat berkunang-kunang. "Aku berharap aku bisa meminjam otak Megurine-san~ Dia paling pintar matematika di kelas ini." Kemudian Len berdelusi bahwa dia mendadak menjadi ahli dalam matematika, lalu dia bersaing dengan primadona kelas mereka, Megurine Luka.

"Haha." Kaito hanya merespon singkat. "Meskipun kau meminjam otaknya pun, kau pasti masih mendapat nilai rendah karena tubuhmu tidak mau menerimanya."

"Tapi sumpah, tadi malam aku sudah dipaksa belajar oleh onee-chan..." Pemuda berambut kuning itu berwajah pucat lagi saat dia ingat bahwa tadi malam dirinya "diracuni" dengan berbagai macam rumus matematika yang menurutnya menjelimet itu oleh kakak kembarnya, Kagamine Rin.

"Trus?"

"Bisa jadi, nilaiku hari ini pasti melejit..." Len menyeringai, lalu cengengesan. "Hah! Setidaknya gak harus remed saja, aku sudah sangat bersyukur."

"Halah, palingan nilaimu bakal sama saja dengan nilaiku. Antara 30 sampai 50." Kemudian Kaito tertawa pelan, meremehkan.

"Hoo, kalau aku bisa 80, kau mau apa?" Len mulai membuka bungkus permen mint miliknya, dan memasukkan permennya ke dalam mulutnya.

"Kalau kau bisa dapat 80, aku akan pergi mengencani Kamui Gakupo dari kelas 2-D!"

Len langsung terbatuk keras.

"Uhuk!"

"Waa, Len! Hati-hati kalau makan permen!" Kaito langsung sigap mengambilkan botol minum yang setiap hari Len bawa di dalam tasnya, kemudian memberikannya pada Len.

"Fuah..." Pemuda beriris biru laut itu menghela napas lega setelah meminumnya dalam satu tegukan keras. Untung saja dia masih tertolong, terimakasih pada kesigapan Kaito. "Habisnya, kau mengatakan sesuatu yang sangat gila!"

"Aku spontan mengatakannya karena aku ragu kau bisa dapat nilai 80."

Tatapan Len kemudian memicing pada Kaito. "Apa itu sebuah sumpah?"

"Bukan, itu hanya taruhan biasa, coeg."

"Hm, baiklah. Kalau aku beneran dapat 80 atau lebih, kau harus mengencani Kamui Gakupo selama seminggu—" Len berani mengatakan nama Kamui Gakupo, dari kelas 2-D, keras-keras karena sang pacar Luka sedang pergi ke kantin. "SEKALIGUS tidur dengannya."

"Hei, itu sangat gila!" sergah Kaito yang keberatan. Apalagi dia sempat mendengar rumor bahwa Luka adalah seorang yandere—dia bisa mati dengan keadaan kedua mata tercongkel dan termutilasi kalau begini caranya.

"Kenapa? Bukannya kau percaya bahwa nilai ulanganku kali ini tidak mungkin tuntas?" Len menyindir kepercayaan-diri Kaito yang kini sepertinya mulai meredup. "Dan tenang saja, kau tidak harus setiap hari tidur dengannya. Di malam terakhir kencan kalian juga tidak apa-apa kok! Hahaha!"

"Iya sih, tapi..." Sebenarnya, Kaito merasa bahwa tidak seharusnya ia menyanggupi taruhan yang ia buat sendiri dengan Len ini, tapi kemudian ia menepisnya dan beranggapan bahwa pasti dia yang akan memenangkan taruhan ini. "Hah, baiklah. Aku akan melakukannya kalau kau dapat nilai 80 ke atas."

"Hum, oke, _deal_!" Len berseru keras, dengan seringai kecil terkembang di wajahnya. "Miku-san! Kau saksi dari taruhan ini ya!"

Kaito langsung menoleh ke belakang, dan melotot dengan terkejut tatkala ia mendapati sang pujaan hati—Hatsune Miku—ternyata mendengar percakapan abstrak mereka dari tadi. "M-Miku-chan?!"

"Iya, Kai-kun. Kenapa?" Miku malah hanya tersenyum polos seolah itu bukan urusannya.

Kaito tidak menyahutinya saking _speechless_-nya. "Len, kalau aku yang menang, aku mau kau men-download-kan 100 video JAV untukku."

"Wanjerr. Coeg sekali, Kaito-kun!" Len mulai menggunakan bahasa planet Jupiter sebagai umpatannya.

Kaito tidak menanggapinya dan hanya mendengus. "Sudahlah, _deal_ atau tidak?"

"Ukh, yaudah. _Deal_."

Dengan saling berjabatnya kedua tangan itu, taruhan kutukan ini pun segera menyalakan roda giginya. Dan akan bergulir kepada siapapun yang akan terkena sial dalam hal ini.

Dan Kaito hanya berharap bahwa dialah yang akan memenangkan taruhan ini.

* * *

.

.

.

.

* * *

Tetapi nyatanya, sang roda gigi malah bergulir pada Kaito yang sedang kejatuhan meteor.

"Horeee! Aku dapat 85!" Len bersorak gembira, lebih gembira lagi karena Kaito kalah dalam taruhan mereka. "Yeeei, Kaito-san! Nih, aku menang!"

"Ukh, kenapa ini bisa terjadi..." Kaito tiba-tiba berharap dia kembali ke tiga hari yang lalu, dimana ia membuat sebuah taruhan penuh kutukan dengan Len di kelas ini. Pasalnya selama ini, sekeras apapun Len belajar, nilai ulangannya tidak pernah jauh dari angka 40. Jadi dia PD aja menyanggupinya.

Mungkin dalam kasus ini, Kaito harus menuntut Rin dengan hukuman eksekusi mati di tengah Samudra Atlantik penuh ikan hiu!

"Sudahlah, Kaito-san, terima kekalahanmu dan kencanlah dengan Gakupo."

"H-hei, tapi apa dia mau? Aku ragu dia mau—"

"Tenang saja, Kaito-san. Dia mau-mau saja kok. Dia, 'kan biseks." Len pun mengeluarkan kelakarnya yang garing, dan langsung dijitak oleh Kaito. "Auw, sakit, Kaito-san!"

"Seenaknya saja bilang orang lain biseks..." desis Kaito sambil memutar matanya.

"Ukh, jangan coba-coba kabur ya! Atau nanti kupanggil Al-sensei untuk menyodomimu!" Kemudian pemuda coretpendekcoret kurang tinggi itu pun mulai menyeret-nyeret nama guru matematika mereka, Big Al, yang konon katanya memiliki indikasi yang menjurus pada humu.

Ekspresi Kaito langsung berubah horror.

"Kedengarannya tidak jauh berbeda..."

"Yaudah, mulai hari ini, kencan kalian dimulai! Kalau tidak kau yang mendatanginya, maka dia yang akan mendatangimu! Bwahahaha!" Sepertinya Len minta ditabok, Pemirsa.

Dan Kaito tahu bahwa seharusnya ia tidak membuat taruhan ini dari awal.

* * *

.

.

.

.

* * *

Kaito ternganga saat ia mendapati Gakupo sedang berdiri menyender pintu gerbang sekolah yang terbuka lebar.

Kamui Gakupo adalah seorang anak eskul basket. Dengan tinggi badannya yang mencapai 180 cm, pemuda ini cukup terkenal akan reputasi atlet dan ketamvanannya di kalangan anak kelas 2. Tidak ada seorang pun yang tidak kenal dia. Dan sudah menjadi hal lumrah jika orang terkenal akan mendapatkan orang yang terkenal juga. Pacarnya, Megurine Luka terkenal karena dia ikut eskul Olimpiade Matematika, dan eskul model. Sungguh perpaduan yang mantav.

Kemudian dua anak manusia bernama Shion Kaito dan Kagamine Len yang sama-sama merupakan anak eskul komik pun datang untuk mengacaukan perpaduan itu dengan sebuah taruhan gila.

Tapi Gakupo sendiri tidak terlalu keberatan ketika Len menjelaskan isi dari taruhan itu. "Tenang, Shion tidak akan kubiarkan lepas dari tanggung jawabnya. Haha."

Kaito nyaris ingin pingsan mendengar kisah yang diceritakan dari sudut pandang Len itu. Jangan-jangan benar lagi, Gakupo itu biseks!

"Kau jahat, Len... Aku bukan humu, tahu..."

"Salah Kaito-san sendiri, sudah meremehkan aku." Lalu Len memeletkan lidahnya sambil menarik bawah mata kanannya. Meledek. "Lagipula, 'kan Kaito-san sendiri yang ngomong tentang taruhan itu!"

_Ingatlah, Len. Setelah semua ini berlalu, kita akan menjadi musuh abadi!_

Semacam itulah kutukan yang Kaito kirimkan kepada Len.

Awalnya Kaito ingin segera kabur, takut jika Gakupo akan segera menyadari kehadirannya. Tapi naas, dia ketahuan.

"Oh, Shion!"

"GLEK!" Dosa apa Kaito sampai harus berurusan dengan laki seperti ini! "Uhm, hai..."

"Yo, Shion." Gakupo menghampiri Kaito yang membatu di tengah jalan. "Bagaimana belajarmu hari ini?"

"Uhm, baik..." Dan rasa canggung pun menyelimuti tenggorokan pemuda berzodiak Aquarius itu.

Dia canggung, karena pada dasarnya, dia tidak dekat dengan Gakupo. Mungkin mereka akan sesekali berpapasan di koridor sekolah karena kelas mereka yang bisa dibilang dekat. Tapi rasanya baru kali ini Kaito mendengar suara Gakupo yang sedang berbicara sedekat ini. Hampir tidak ada jarak, bahkan bahu mereka berdua pun saling bersentuhan.

"Apa setelah ini kau ada eskul?"

"Hum, gak ada sih... Hari ini bukan jadwal eskul komik..."

"Jadwalnya kapan saja memang?"

"Hari Rabu dan Kamis." Kaito merutuk kenapa dia tidak bohong saja dengan mengatakan bahwa jadwal eskul komik adalah setiap hari. Tapi tiba-tiba dia merasa bahwa tidak mungkin dia bisa berbohong. 'Kan Kaito anak baik, jadi dia adalah anak yang jujur.

"Oh, baguslah kalau begitu. Berarti kita bisa jalan-jalan dong."

"Ano, trus Megurine-san bagaimana? Apa dia tahu tentang ini?"

"Ah, aku bilang padanya, aku ikut les bimbel selama seminggu, jadi aku akan absen dari eskul basket. Aku juga bilang kau sekelas denganku, jadi tidak aneh kalau aku akan terlihat jalan berdua denganmu."

"Anjir..." Kaito lagi-lagi merutuk kenapa Gakupo bisa segitu jeniusnya merencanakan semua ini!

Dan itu berarti, Luka sama sekali tidak tahu tentang hal ini.

Dan kenapa rencana Gakupo terdengar begitu matang? Seolah-seolah pemuda itu hanya... berbohong? Atau mungkin... ah sudahlah. Mungkin hanya Kaito yang berimajinasi terlalu tinggi.

"Ayo, kau mau kita ke mana? Mungkin ke cafe? Atau taman bermain?" Melihat ekspresi wajah Kaito yang berubah menjadi horror, Gakupo pun mengusulkan sebuah ide yang sangat cemerlang sekali. "Atau ke tempat tinggalmu? Aku mau sekali melihat bagaimana kamarmu!"

"Kamui..." Wajah Kaito semakin pucat. Dia sebenarnya tidak mau ke mana-mana. Dia tidak mau bersama Gakupo, dia tidak mau pergi jalan-jalan ke manapun. Dia cuma pengen tidur dan menganggap bahwa semua ini hanya mimpi!

"Ah, ayo kita ke cafe saja! Itu, yang dekat stasiun!" Gakupo segera merangkul bahu Kaito dan setengah menyeretnya ke parkiran.

"Iya, kita akan ke sana—TAPI AKU TIDAK MAU DIRANGKUL OLEHMU SEPERTI INI SAMPAI DI SANA." Ah, Kaito kelepasan bersuara tinggi. Sampai saja ada beberapa orang yang menyadari suara itu dan melirik pada mereka, namun hanya sekilas.

"Siapa bilang kita akan jalan kaki?" Gakupo melepas rangkulannya dan merogoh saku celananya. Mengambil kunci mobil ketika mereka sudah dekat dengan sebuah mobil hitam. "Kita akan naik mobil, Sayangku."

"JANGAN PANGGIL AKU 'SAYANGKU'."

"Kenapa? Kau mau kupanggil _honey_ saja?"

"Aku juga tidak mau dipanggil begitu!"

"Atau kau mau 'Kai-chan'?"

"ITU JAUH LEBIH BURUK."

Gakupo hanya tertawa. Dia mempersilakan Kaito untuk masuk ke bangku di sebelah kemudi, dan kemudian dia ikut menduduki kursi kemudi. Dan mereka pun memulai kencan pertama mereka.

Kaito berharap tidak ada yang menyadari kencan mereka ini.

* * *

.

.

.

.

* * *

Tapi semuanya terasa tidak senista yang Kaito bayangkan.

Ternyata Gakupo adalah makhluk paling jenius yang pernah ia kenal. Ia sering mengajak Kaito "kencan" ke tempat yang jauh—dan mereka bepergian memakai mobil Gakupo. Jadi bisa dibilang "kencan" mereka berjalan sangat lancar dan tanpa ketahuan siapapun selain oleh Len sendiri.

Mereka "kencan" diam-diam setelah mereka sepakat, bahwa mereka tidak mau mengecewakan orang tercinta mereka—dan alasan di baliknya adalah hanya karena mereka terlalu takut dengan aura yandere yang dimiliki oleh Luka, dan mungkin Miku juga.

Tidak, Kaito tidak pacaran dengan Miku. Tapi setidaknya, suatu hari nanti dia akan tahu bahwa Miku juga ada perasaan padanya.

Dan karena alasan di atas, corethanyaKaitocoret mereka takut mereka akan disangka homo.

"Shion, tidak terasa bentar lagi kencan kita bakal berakhir ya?" tanya Gakupo di suatu sore yang cerah. Mereka sedang berada dalam mobil, dengan Gakupo yang menyetirnya.

"Huh? Sudah berakhir?" Kaito sendiri bahkan baru menyadarinya. Oh, benar juga. Hari pertama mereka adalah Senin, dan ini sudah hari Minggu.

"Kenapa? Udah keenakan sama aku ya? Eciee..."

"Siapa juga yang keenakan sama kau?" Tidak, seharusnya Kaito tidak perlu bersikap tsundere seperti itu. Karena justru wajahnya yang sedikit merona itu malah memancing Gakupo untuk semakin menggodanya.

"Bilang saja kau menyesal karena kencan kita ternyata sudah berakhir."

"Aku tidak menyesal dan justru senang karena akhirnya kita kembali ke kehidupan kita sebelumnya."

"Oh iya?"

"Iya."

Seusai Kaito mengucapkannya, tiba-tiba dia merasakan suatu batu yang mengganjal dalam hatinya.

Tiba-tiba dia merasa tidak ingin semua ini segera berakhir. Dia tidak mau berpisah dengan Gakupo. Dia jadi terbiasa diusili Gakupo sampai rasanya dia ingin menangis. Dia jadi terbiasa nebeng mobil Gakupo ketika pulang sekolah. Dia jadi terbiasa saling bertukar pesan SMS pada malam hari. Dia jadi terbiasa... dengan kehadiran Gakupo.

Apa? Dia homo?

Entahlah!

Yang pasti dia akan merindukan hari-hari yang telah ia lewati bersama Gakupo ini nantinya.

"Shion..." Gakupo berbisik pelan. Tatapannya tetap mengarah lurus ke depan. "Aku boleh mampir ke rumahmu nanti?"

Kaito tidak langsung menjawabnya.

Tumben anak ini bertanya dulu sebelum benar-benar mampir ke rumahnya.

Tidak, maksudnya ketika Gakupo ingin ke rumahnya, pemuda itu biasanya tidak bertanya apa-apa melainkan langsung berkunjung. Kaito bersyukur karena orang tuanya selalu ada di rumah, jadi dia terbebas dari kemungkinan buruk yang akan terjadi. Yah, siapa yang tahu apa yang akan Gakupo lakukan padanya kalau mereka hanya berdua di rumah Kaito? 'Kan Kaito yakin kalau Gakupo itu biseks.

Tapi Kaito mencoba untuk berpikir positif. "Silakan. Tumben kau bertanya dulu."

Gakupo tidak menjawab apa-apa selain menyeringai tipis. "Haha, terimakasih."

Kemudian Kaito melirik pada Gakupo dengan mata memicing.

Ada apa dengan pemuda itu hari ini? Dia keliatan aneh sekali!

Tiba-tiba ponsel miliknya berbunyi.

Kaito mengeluarkannya dari kantong bajunya, dan menyalakan layarnya. Membaca pesan yang baru saja masuk, dan spontan berucap, "Ah, orang tuaku hari ini sedang pergi ke rumah saudara mereka. Besok baru datang."

"Oh, kalau begitu, nanti aku menginap di rumahmu ya? Sekalian, daripada kau sendirian."

Kaito tidak tahu setan mana yang berani sekali mengganggunya dengan menganggukkan kepala miliknya tanpa ia sadari.

* * *

.

.

.

.

* * *

"Wah, jadi begini rumahmu sebenarnya ya,"

"Yaa..." Kaito hanya berucap seadanya, dan berjalan ke dapur. "Kau mau minum sesuatu?"

"Tidak usah. Aku tidak haus." Gakupo langsung menghampiri tangga rumah Kaito. "Kamarmu ada di atas ya?"

"Iya, memangnya kenapa?"

"Aku ingin melihat kamarmu~"

Kaito tidak sempat mencegahnya karena pemuda berambut ungu itu keburu menaiki tangga. Kaito pun hanya menghela napas dan menyusulnya ke lantai atas.

Dan suver sekali, Gakupo bisa langsung menemukan kamar miliknya. Padahal pintu kamarnya dan pintu kamar orang tuanya memiliki tampilan yang sama, dan letak kamar mereka berdekatan.

"Kamarmu rapi sekali..." Gakupo sempat terlihat tercengang sebentar melihat kondisi kamar Kaito. "Padahal kupikir anak eskul komik rata-rata memiliki kamar yang berantakan dengan kertas dan tinta hitam."

"Aku baru saja membersihkan kamarku kemarin..." Kaito hanya tersenyum masam. Apalagi ketika Gakupo mulai mengacaukan kamarnya dengan membuka-buka laci lemarinya. "Kamui, jangan menghamburkannya seperti itu."

"Ayolah. Aku hanya penasaran dengan isi kamarmu."

Kaito hanya memutar matanya dan akhirnya pasrah membiarkan Gakupo berbuat sesukanya dengan kamar miliknya.

"Oh iya. Shion, tiba-tiba aku merasa haus. Bisa buatkan aku teh?"

"Ah, tentu. Tunggu sebentar."

Kaito pun keluar dari kamarnya.

Dia turun dari lantai atas dan berjalan menuju dapur. Di dalam dapur, ia mulai membuat teh.

"Entah ini hanya perasaanku saja," Kaito tersenyum masam, sementara tangannya tetap mengaduk teh di dalam gelas dengan sendok, "atau Gakupo memang benar-benar terlihat sangat berbeda hari ini?"

Bukan salah Kaito kalau dia mulai merasa bahwa Gakupo... mungkin saja mulai menyukainya, bukan?

Oh tidak. Apapun yang terjadi, Kaito bukan humu. Dan dia tidak akan pernah lagi berurusan dengan humu-humu setelah semua ini berakhir. Ya, dia bersumpah atas hal itu.

Tidak lama, Kaito telah selesai membuat teh. Dan dia pun kembali ke kamarnya.

Sesampainya di sana, Kaito bersyukur kamarnya masih dalam kondisi baik-baik saja.

Dan dia lihat, Gakupo sedang berbaring sambil membaca komik miliknya. Oh komik itu pasti diambil dari rak bukunya. Gakupo terlihat masih belum menyadari kehadirannya.

"Gakupo, ini tehmu."

"Hum? Oh, kau sudah datang." Akhirnya Gakupo sadar dan memperbaiki posisinya menjadi duduk bersila di atas tempat tidur.

Kaito menyerahkan gelas berisi teh itu ke Gakupo, dan Gakupo menyambutnya.

Memperhatikan Gakupo yang sedang meminum tehnya, Kaito pun bertanya, "Jadi kau benar-benar akan menginap di sini?"

Gakupo menyelesaikan minumnya sebelum akhirnya menaruh gelasnya di atas meja belajar Kaito, lalu menjawab, "Iya. Memangnya kenapa? Itu termasuk isi taruhanmu dengan Kagamine, bukan?"

Kaito tidak menjawab, melainkan ternganga.

Dia bahkan baru ingat dengan taruhan itu. Dia sama sekali tidak ingat dengan hal itu sebelumnya.

"Hum, benar juga sih..." Kaito menunduk dan melihat ke suatu arah yang tidak jelas. Mungkin Gakupo tidak menyukainya seperti yang Kaito duga. Karena seperti yang diucapkan pemuda beriris mata biru gelap itu barusan, dia menginap hanya karena demi memenuhi taruhan Kaito dan Len. Itu saja...

... kah?

Sementara Kaito terdiam sendiri, Gakupo pun diam-diam memperhatikannya. Saat ini Kaito sedang mengenakan kaos V-neck biru dan celana jeans biru malam. Dia juga mengenakan pakaian yang sama, hanya saja miliknya berwarna hitam.

Gakupo tiba-tiba membayangkan suatu hal. Dan dia pun menyeringai miring. Mungkin dia bisa menjebak Kaito kali ini.

"G-Gakupo?" Kaito terkejut dengan gerakan Gakupo yang tiba-tiba menariknya sehingga kini ia terbaring di atas tempat tidurnya sendiri dengan Gakupo di atasnya. Dan Kaito sama sekali tidak salah kalau ia mulai berpikiran Gakupo ingin me-raep dia, bukan? Dengan mental seorang otaku yang mengenal apa itu yang namanya yaoi, mau tidak mau dia jadi memikirkannya.

Tidak. Kaito tidak akan membiarkan hal itu terjadi. Dia bukan humu!

Heh.

Tapi kenapa seiring dengan waktu, Kaito tidak lagi protes dengan semua perlakuan yang ia terima dari Gakupo? Malah menerima dan—apa? Mengharapkannya?

Sepertinya Kaito sendiri juga humu.

Lalu ada apa dengan perasaannya dengan Miku itu? Apa dia biseks?

Kaito pun bingung sendiri.

"Mulai pusing, heh?" Ucapan Kaito barusan menarik Kaito kembali ke dunia nyata.

"Gakupo, apa yang kau lakukan?" Tergerogoti oleh rasa takut, Kaito malah spontan menanyakannya.

"Merangkak di atasmu, bukan?"

Kaito hanya bisa merutuk dalam hati.

Cukup lama mereka terdiam seperti itu. Sementara Kaito berusaha menghindari kontak mata dengan Gakupo, pemuda berambut ungu itu tetap memperhatikan lautan biru yang berada di dalam lingkaran itu. Ia terpesona oleh kejernihannya.

Dan ia pun tergoda untuk menodainya.

"Shion, boleh aku memanggilmu Kaito saja?"

"Silakan."

"Kaito..." Tanpa Kaito duga, Gakupo tiba-tiba meraih kedua tangannya yang tadi ada di samping badannya. Dan mulai menciuminya dengan lembut. Mengirimkan sensasi getar yang asing ke seluruh tubuh pemuda di bawahnya. Kaito ingin menarik kembali tangannya, tetapi ditahan oleh Gakupo. "Kaito. Bagaimana kalau kau jadi pacarku sungguhan?"

Bagai gelas berisi air dingin yang dituang air panas, hati Kaito seakan meledak mendengarnya.

"Aku tahu ini mendadak, tetapi perlahan aku berpikir aku ingin bersamamu lebih lama lagi. Dan tenang saja. Kalau kau menerimaku, aku akan putus dengan Luka. Aku tidak betah dengan dia. Dia sama sekali tidak ingin kusentuh."

"Kau sentuh?" Mengulang kata-kata Gakupo karena Kaito hanya ingin memastikan apa arti di baliknya.

"Aku hanya bisa sampai sejauh memeluknya. Ia tidak ingin kucium, apalagi sampai kutiduri. Bukannya apa tapi aku tidak bisa bersamanya lebih lama lagi jika hubungan kami hanya sebatas itu saja."

"Kenapa tidak bisa? Bukannya kau menyukainya? Kalau kau menyukainya, seharusnya kau bisa tetap bersama dia bahkan tanpa harus melakukan itu dengannya, bukan?"

"Kau pasti tidak pernah pacaran," dan kemudian, Gakupo tersenyum miring. Meremehkan, "dan masih perjaka, makanya pikiranmu begitu polos."

Kaito pun langsung terbatuk.

"Buh, kenapa kau bisa berpikiran seperti itu? Kau tidak tahu apa-apa tentang aku!" Dan Kaito merasa wajahnya memanas.

"Kenapa aku bisa berpikiran seperti itu? Hah! Itu karena aku pernah pacaran. Aku pernah melakukannya beberapa kali dengan gadis yang berbeda, jadi aku bisa membedakan mana yang perjaka dan yang tidak."

Kaito hanya bisa membelalak saking terkejutnya.

"Jadi maksudmu apa, hah? Ya, aku tidak pernah pacaran, aku tidak pernah melakukannya, TAPI APA URUSANNYA DENGANMU!" Kaito malah semakin nyolot.

"Tidak. Bukan begitu maksudku."

"Apa? Oh, jangan-jangan kalau aku pacaran denganmu, kau akan memanfaatkanku dan akan meninggalkanku begitu saja setelah berhasil melakukan itu denganku, bukan? Hah?" Kaito bahkan tidak tahu darimana dan siapa suara yang mengatakan kalimat itu.

Sial, Kaito tiba-tiba berpikir saat ini dirinya tidak ada bedanya dengan perempuan. Begitu emosional.

"Bukan—"

"KAU PASTI MAUNYA BEGITU SAJA, 'KAN—"

Kaito terkejut dan langsung bungkam ketika ada sesuatu yang menyentuh bibirnya. Gakupo, **menciumnya**.

Pemuda berkulit cerah itu hanya diam saking terkejutnya. Hatinya mencelos ketika Gakupo sesekali menjilati kedua bibirnya yang kaku tidak bergerak sedikitpun. Kaito bisa merasakan matanya melebar dan jantungnya mulai berdisko ria.

Kaito larut dalam sensasi yang asing itu. Ia bahkan tiba-tiba merasa napasnya terhenti seiring waktu berlalu. Tubuhnya memanas, ah, ternyata begini rasanya dicium oleh seseorang.

Perlahan-lahan, Kaito pun sadar bahwa dengan pembicaraan mereka tentang pacaran dan anu-anu (?) tadi, bisa jadi merupakan kode dari Gakupo bahwa ia ingin melakukannya dengan Kaito.

Tunggu. Memangnya mau melakukan apa sih? Entahlah!

Belum sempat Kaito merespon, Gakupo segera mengakhiri ciuman mereka. Kaito pun melepaskan napasnya yang tertahan.

Dan mulai berkicau lagi. "A-apa yang kau lakukan..."

"Hum, kenapa? Biasanya kau menolak kalau kuajak ciuman." Gakupo malah tanpa dosa berucap, dan menyeringai tipis sambil menjilati bibirnya sendiri. "Kau mau lagi?"

"A-AKU MASIH NORMAL, TAU." Kaito berusaha mendorong tubuh Gakupo yang sayangnya, lebih kuat dari dorongannya. "DAN ITU CIUMAN PERTAMAKU."

Padahal Kaito ingin sekali ciuman pertamanya adalah orang yang dicintainya, seperti Miku, atau gadis lainnya. Tapi kenapa orang yang merebutnya adalah seorang laki!

"Trus, kenapa tadi tidak menolak? Kenapa kau malah diam?"

Kaito yang ingin berucap lagi pun, terdiam.

Benar juga.

Kalau dia memang masih normal, seharusnya tadi dia melawan. Kalau dia masih normal, seharusnya wajahnya tidak memanas begini, bukan?

"A-aku..."

"Sshh..." Gakupo semakin berani mendekat pada Kaito, dan mulai membelai rambut birunya dengan lembut. Berbisik dengan suara pelan nan berat. "Sudahlah, Kaito. Jujurlah pada dirimu sendiri. Semua ini tidak akan terasa begitu buruk."

"Aku tidak memikirkannya. Maksudku... aku tidak mungkin melakukannya denganmu..."

"Kenapa? Kau takut jadi gay? Bukannya selama ini tingkah kita sudah seperti sepasang gay? Apa kau baru sadar sekarang?"

Kaito mengangguk pelan. "Dan... yang paling kupikirkan adalah..."

"Apa?"

"Uhm, itu..."

"Apa? Bicaralah." Gakupo jadi gregetan sendiri mendengar Kaito yang tidak langsung to-the-point aja.

"Ano... aku tidak bisa membayangkan bagaimana kau akan memasukkan milikmu ke dalamku."

Gakupo melongo sebentar, lalu spontan tertawa pelan. "Hei, tentu saja aku akan memasukkanya lewat anusmu."

"Kalau begitu aku takkan pernah melakukannya."

"Apa? Kau takut merasa sakit?" Lagi-lagi Gakupo tertawa. "Lama-kelamaan sakitnya bakal berkurang kok. Malah kau akan memintanya lagi padaku."

"Benarkah? Jadi di sini kau yang benar-benar akan 'memasukiku'?" Kaito menatap Gakupo dengan polos. Dia bingung posisi apakah yang akan ia perankan di sini.

Dan kenapa Kaito jadi larut dalam kehumuan ini? Apakah ia harus menyerah pada kata hatinya yang terus-terusan membisikkan suatu perasaan terlarang ini?

"Iya, Kaito..." Gakupo pun menunduk. Menyatukan kedua kening mereka. "Aku ingin memilikimu. Biarkan aku menjadi yang pertama untukmu. _Karena aku mencintaimu_."

Kaito akhirnya pasrah di dalam lubang hitam ini.

* * *

.

.

.

.

* * *

"Ahh... tidak..." Kaito merasakan tulang punggungnya mengeras, seiring dengan semakin liarnya jilatan yang Gakupo sajikan pada miliknya. Tubuhnya semakin mengejang, karena ia sudah mulai tidak bisa menahan apa yang sedang terbendung di dalam dirinya. "O-ohh... aaahhh..."

Disusul dengan keluarnya cairan kental bening dari dalam milik pemuda manis itu, Gakupo begitu antusias menjilat dan mengisap cairan itu. Tangannya sibuk menahan pinggul Kaito yang terangkat sebagai dampak klimaks. Sampai dirasa sudah tidak keluar lagi, ia pun berhenti.

Ia bangkit sejenak dari posisinya. Melepas kaosnya tanpa melepaskan celana jeans-nya. Kemudian ia memperhatikan tubuh telanjang itu dari atas.

Entah kenapa, di matanya, Kaito tampak begitu indah. Tubuh itu berkeringat, wajah memerah, air liur menetes dari sudut bibirnya, dan napas tersengal-sengal pasca-klimaks.

Ah, betapa Gakupo tidak tahan melihat mata biru itu setengah terbuka menatapnya—seolah-olah sedang menggodanya.

Tapi ia harus bisa menahan diri. Ia belum sepenuhnya menyiapkan pemuda itu.

"Ngh... apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya Kaito dengan suara yang setengah mengerang. Ia berusaha melihat ke bagian bawahnya, di mana Gakupo sedang mengusap-usap lubang miliknya.

"Aku sedang berusaha untuk membuatmu nyaman. Diamlah dan nikmati saja."

"Memangnya apa..." Kaito tercengang saat ia merasakan Gakupo mulai menusukkan satu jari ke dalam dirinya. Menggerakkannya dengan pelan. "Ah—kenapa? Jangan..."

"Sshh... tenanglah." Sementara tangan kirinya beraksi, Gakupo menggunakan tangan kanannya untuk membelai kepala biru itu sembari berbisik pelan di telinganya. "Aku tidak ingin menyakitimu..."

"Akh!" Spontan Kaito menjerit karena Gakupo menusukkan jarinya dengan keras. Sekaligus dua jari. "Ngh! Rasanya aneh, Gakupo..."

"Kau hanya belum terbiasa. Santai sajalah." Kedua jari itu masuk dan keluar dari lubang milik Kaito. Sambil sesekali bergerak dengan gerakan gunting memotong. Rasanya sungguh asing dan tidak pernah sama sekali Kaito terpikir dia akan merasakannya.

Bahkan di dalam imajinasinya yang sering terlalu abstrak, dia tidak pernah terpikir akan menjadi uke dengan orang yang tidak pernah ia duga.

Dia juga tidak pernah terpikir akan menjadi seorang humu.

"Uhm..." Pemuda beriris biru laut itu mulai menggerak-gerakkan tubuhnya dengan gelisah, ia tidak merasa nyaman dengan sensasi di bagian bawahnya. "Gakupo... kupikir sudah cukup..."

"Hum? Sudah cukup? Padahal kita baru dua jari..." Pemuda berzodiak Leo itu pun menyeringai. Menarik mundur kedua jarinya dan mulai menyiapkan dirinya. "Tapi baiklah, kita mulai sekarang ya..."

Begitu merasakan ada sesuatu yang lebih besar memasuki dirinya, Kaito langsung menahan napas. Ia mulai merasakan keringat dingin melintasi pelipisnya. "G-Gakupo..."

"Hah?"

"P-pelan-pelan... kumohon..."

Gakupo hanya mengangguk.

Dia sendiri terlalu sibuk menahan dirinya untuk tidak langsung menusuk pemuda itu dengan keras. Rasanya panas, dan menyenangkan, omong-omong. Apalagi suara Kaito yang pelan dan tertahan itu lumayan menggetarkan jiwanya. Dia harus mengakui bahwa **dia benar-benar ingin menguasai pemuda ini**.

Dan Kaito bernapas dengan agak tersengal. Rasa sakit mulai menjalar dari bagian bawahnya, menyebar ke seluruh tubuh.

Bagian kepala masuk, kemudian keluar lagi. Pemuda di atasnya itu memasuki pemuda di bawahnya dengan perlahan. Sembari memasukkan miliknya dari kepala hingga seluruhnya. Karena bagaimanapun juga, ia tidak mau mengambil resiko. Ia tidak mau menyakiti Kaito-**nya**.

"Akh, tidak..." Dengan tangan yang bergetar, Kaito terdengar meringis sambil menahan tubuh Gakupo agar tidak bergerak maju. "S-sakit..."

"Sakitkah?"

Kaito mengangguk pelan. Matanya kemudian tertutup. Rasa panas dan sesak memenuhi bagian bawahnya. Kaito harus mengakui bahwa rasanya sama sekali tidak mengenakkan.

Jantungnya berdebar sangat kencang.

"Maaf..." Berucap lirih, Gakupo menunduk dan menciumi wajah itu. "Sakitnya cuma sebentar kok."

Kaito menggigit bibir bawahnya. Ingin sekali ia mengerang, mengekspresikan betapa sakitnya ketika milik pemuda di atasnya itu meringsek masuk ke dalam dirinya. Seakan mengoyak dirinya lebih dalam lagi.

Kemudian Kaito tidak begitu mempedulikan apa yang Gakupo lakukan setelahnya. Kaito hanya ingat, ketika milik Gakupo sepenuhnya telah masuk ke dalam dirinya, Kaito merasakan sesuatu itu keluar-masuk menggesek dinding rektumnya. Tetap dengan kecepatan yang perlahan namun pasti, Kaito mulai merasakan keanehan.

Rasanya tetap sakit—tapi membuatnya ketagihan. Perlahan indra perasanya mulai lumpuh. Kaito seakan lupa dengan dirinya saat ini.

"G-Gakupo..." Kaito berucap lirih. Berusaha untuk tetap berbicara dengan suara yang wajar. "K-kumohon... Lebih..."

"Hah? Oh, baiklah, Kaito..."

* * *

.

.

.

.

* * *

Dengan begini, sudah dipastikan bahwa Kaito adalah seorang humu.

* * *

.

.

.

.

* * *

**End?!**

* * *

A/N : AKHIRNYA FANFIC YAOI SAYA TER-PUBLISH JUGA UNTUK PERTAMA KALINYA. /terjunpayung

Padahal sudah lama ini selesainya, dan maunya tanggal 31 Maret kemarin di-publish tapi... yah... mulai sibuk dengan eskul sih... Dan maaf, mungkin lemon-nya kurang mantav. Maunya dibikin terkesan "lembut", tapi kaya' gagal gitu... dan lebih banyak opening-nya daripada anu-anu(?)nya... /ngedrop

Oke, ada yang penasaran apa saja yang terjadi di antara mereka selama kencan seminggu? Mungkin bisa saya buatkan pelan-pelan. XD

Btw, terimakasih sudah membaca. Terimakasih juga yang mau memberikan review-nya.

.

10042015\. GBH. YV


End file.
